Azunar
Azunar, the Daemon Prophet and Herald of Chaos, is the Dark Apostle and Chaos Lord of the Consecrated Warband, and the larger Dark Priesthood organization. One of the most fanatical Chaos Space Marines to ever live, Azunar is hellbent on bringing about the End Times, and believes that upon the Emperor's death, the Chaos Gods will remake the Material Universe in the image of Chaos Undivided. Biography Shadowed Beginnings Not much is known of Azunar's rise to power or his origins in the Great Crusade. None know which Expedition he participated in, none know which Chapter of the Word Bearers he originated from, and none know when exactly he became a Chaplain, and later, a Dark Apostle. All that is known is that he was born of Colchis, and is now known as one of the most insidious figures in the Galaxy. Dark Ambitions Ever since the Horus Heresy, Azunar's activities have become obscure and unknown. Many Inquisitorial reports claim that he was slain by the Black Templars, others say he has already ascended to Daemonhood. A rare few say that he is still active, as a mortal, and these are true. Claiming to have learned from his Father's, Lorgar's, mistakes, Azunar is far more obscure than his oppenly fanatical brethren. His Warband is rarely seen in the open field of battle. Azunar has been working from the shadows of the Warp for the last 10,000 years, and he is ready and willing to wait 10,000 more to see his goals completed. Of all the facets of the Imperium to stand against him, three organizations became most intertwined with his plans: The Black Templars Chapter, the Ordo Malleus, and the Ecclesiarchy. High ranking officials in these groups are quick to travel the Galaxy, seeking hints of the current whereabouts of the Dark Prophet. Azunar's greatest feat throughout the last 10,000 years is the propagation and spread of the Dark Priesthood. A shadowy and unknown organization, the Dark Priesthood is a grim reflection of the Ecclesiarchy, a Galaxy-Spanning organization of Cults, Mutant Hordes, Witch Covens and other Heretical Bodies. For every Confessor, every Redemptionist, every facet of the Imperial Faith, there is someone enacting a grim reversal of their work. The purpose of the Dark Priesthood is not to overthrow the Imperium of Man, but to convert all of Mankind to the Word of Lorgar. Appearence and Physiology Azunar is always seen wearing tattered, black robes over a dark, long-dried blood red armor, the robes torn and tattered by the many spikes on the armor, less wearing the robes and more having them impaled along his back. His armor is covered in both Colchisian and Daemonic runes, and his helm eyes, rather than green, burn a bright, fiery orange/red. His helmet is covered in the assorted decor of a Chosen Champion, with four esoteric, curving horns protruding from it's scalp. The Armor is structured to give off a vastly daemonic feel, to look as if the wearer is possessed by a daemon. The armor appears to have many bonelike ridges and spikes, as well as esoteric curves in the armor's shape. Very rarely does Azunar remove his helm, and when he does, those who look on his face are usually either killed or transformed into a Chaos Spawn. One who looked upon him and retained both life and sanity is the Black Templars Castellan Euric, who reports that Azunar possesses a third eye in his forehead similar to that of a Navigator. This eye has no true coloration, for although his two normal eyes are blood red, this third, larger, Warp Eye is quite literally a spherical window into the Warp, as if the Realm of Chaos itself existed within the spherical membrane of the Eyeball. Unusual Metamorphosis Azunar is not a normal Chaos Lord. If one with Witch-Sight were to gaze into Azunar, they would find that his soul is no longer as it was. Azunar's soul appears frozen in time, manifesting both as the corrupted soul of an Astartes, and as the mighty essence of a newborn Daemon Prince. It is believed that Azunar's transformation into a Daemon has not been an instantaneous moment, but rather a slow metamorphosis of his soul into a raw daemomic entity. slowly over time, his soul became more tainted by the powers of chaos, until now he is more daemon than astartes. What is truly fear-bringing is, like how Nurgle's Rot creates stronger Plaguebearers from resistant mortals who survive the longest, this prolonged transformation may birth a Daemon Prince of exceptional power. One that would unleash unending destruction upon the Imperium. Personality and Traits Azunar has always been infamous for being manipulative and fanatical. Working from the shadows for the last ten thousand years, Azunar is surely an ingenious strategist and an extremely patient being. He is absolutely convinced that the Chaos Gods are the righteous and rightful rulers of the Material Universe, and that it is his obligation to plunge all of reality into Chaos. Azunar is famous for being extremely ruthless on the battlefield. Clad in daemonic armor and wielding his Dark Crozius, Azunar is capable of reaping great and terrible destruction in a brief amount of time. Not only is he physically strong, but the powers of the Warp greatly favor him, and the energies of Chaos flow off of him like blood from a wound in reality. In a very small radius of him, tiny warp storms flicker in and out of existence, and small packs of Lesser Daemons are extremely easy for him to summon and control. It is no wonder why some believe the Gods have chosen him for their Grand Design. Quotes By "All that Lorgar has taught us is true. All that I speak is truth. I am the Word of Lorgar given flesh to inhabit, air to breath and blood to flow through it's veins. We all are." "My Brothers, we all should know by now that the greater Legion has, sadly, lost it's way. The Word is meant to uplift humanity, not bind it in chains. If our Crusade is to succeed, we must educate those we conquer in the Word. Thus, we shall lead a alliance of Astartes AND Mortals, working side by side in the name of the Gods. Anyone have a grievance with my decision, you may consult my Crozius." "I've waited 10,000 years for this, and I can wait a thousand times more." About (Feel free to add your own) Category:Chaos Space Marine Characters Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Lords Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Chaos Space Marines